


Baby Tonight

by IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)



Series: RWBY Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Junior is a big papa bear, Oblivious girls are oblivious, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, bless him, ish kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/IronwoodisBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang insists on taking Blake out for a night at a club. Blake enjoys it a lot more than she thought she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [AniPendragon](http://www.anipendragon.tumblr.com) over on tumblr who asked for the prompt "I can't believe you talked me into this" for bumbleby! This is my first time of writing for these two lovely ladies so I hope I did them some justice!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Blake said. Or at least tried to, anyway- the handful of bobby pins she held between her lips made it a bit difficult. She sat in front of a mirror while Yang worked on her hair behind her, brushing the long black silky strands. It actually felt quite relaxing, being pampered like that. First Yang had done her make-up for her, applying eyeliner, lipstick, and a hint of blush. 

It had been fascinating to watch. Yang had a steady hand, and worked her magic like that of a painter and their canvas. She also had an adorable quirk, that whenever she concentrated on something she’d stick her tongue out slightly, as if it helped somehow. Blake found it adorable.

Usually she wasn’t one to fiddle with too much make-up due to how pointless and time consuming it could be, but she felt...nice. She looked nice.

“Oh come on Blake, it’ll be fun.” Yang replied, grinning. Once she had finished brushing her hair she gathered the majority of it in her hands and began putting it into a ponytail.

“That’s what you always say.”

“And it always is!” At that statement Blake sent her a withering look through the mirror. It didn’t have much effect due to the hair accessories dangling from her mouth. Yang laughed.

“Okay, a good seventy percent of the time. And besides, it’s just dancing. We deserve a little break time.” Blake could practically sense the pun before it was coming.

“Or more like,  _ Blake _ time. Huh? Huh?” She looked immensely pleased with herself. Blake snorted.

The second semester of their third year at Beacon was finally coming to a close. This year Team RWBY had been tasked to help separate areas around the kingdom to test them on their independence in the field. The both of them had thankfully finished up their assignments earlier that week. 

Blake had been dispatched to Patch to deal with a Nevermore situation they were having. It hadn’t been easy, but she had managed well enough. Yang had been in the Forever Fall forest taking out a big pack of Grimm terrorizing the campgrounds, and had already made her way back to Beacon when Blake got home.

With Ruby and Weiss still working on their assignments, Yang had taken it upon herself to have some quality time with her favorite Faunus, as she had claimed anyways. And while yes, over time the longer Blake attended Beacon the more she “broke out of her shell” as Yang had referred to it, night clubs still weren’t exactly her forte.

If it were up to Blake, she would have spent her break time reading a good book under the shade of a tree.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to go per say, she was just...nervous. A bunch of people in close quarters bumping into you, and the loud music, the flashing lights- it didn’t really sound appealing. And yet at the same time she was kinda excited. She felt better knowing that she was going with a friend, and she trusted Yang with her life. She really wanted to do this for her.

So she continued to sit still in silence and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Yang running her fingers through her hair, and completely missing the look of utter adoration Yang was sending her.

\--

There was something utterly calming about riding on the back of a motorcycle. She held on to Yang around the waist and pressed her head against her back to shield her face from the wind. It still made Blake flush a bit- clinging onto her, even though it wasn’t the first time riding with her and it wouldn’t be the last. At least she could chalk it up as cold winds.

Her hair smelled sweet like coconuts.

The moment was over far too soon, though, and Bumblebee came to a slow halt somewhere in downtown Vale. Blake untangled her arms from Yang and hopped off it as elegantly as one could while wearing a skirt.

“Are you um- are you sure it’s okay to be here?” She asked. She looked up at the building they had come to a stop at.  [ Muffled music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl2HeP8RlfU) seeped from the brick building, and every now and then the windows would reflect the multi-colored light show going on inside.

“Yeah! I know the owner- he’s a pretty cool guy.” Yang assured her, flicking the kickstand down and climbing off the bike herself. Without giving her much time to say anything else she grabbed hold of Blake’s hand and lead her to the doors of the club.

“C’mon!”

The music sounded ten times louder on the inside and Blake couldn’t help but wince slightly at the sounds, her ears twitching underneath her bow. The club was pretty packed, given that it was a Friday night. Yang set off for the bar first and Blake trailed after her, trying her best to avoid getting smacked by flailing limbs. She realized after a beat that several of the workers were staring warily at Yang, as if she was a lioness that was ready to pounce.

She’d have to ask her about that later when they got home.

Yang hopped onto one of the seats and planted her hands on the bar. The bearded bartender smiled faintly and grabbed a glass from under the counter.

“Good to see you again, Blondie. Strawberry Sunrise?” He asked.

“Psh, you know it.” Blake took the seat next to her while he went about making the drink.

“Oh! Junior, this is my friend Blake. Blake, Junior.”

“Nice to meetcha,” he shared a somewhat knowing look with Yang, a short conversation happening between them. She sent him a warning glare. Blake remained oblivious to this, observing the countless bottles of liquor behind Junior.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Do you want anything?” Yang asked. Junior slid the finished drink to her and she took it gratefully, nearly downing the entire thing in one go.

“Um-” Blake briefly scanned one of the menu cards on the bar. The drink Yang had ordered seemed to be the best option. It was the non-alcoholic version of the drink, typically catered to the younger patrons. “I’ll take the same, I guess.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Yang reached into her bag and took out her wallet, prepared to grab the appropriate amount of lien. Blake reached out and touched her arm.

“I don’t mind paying for it,” she said. She would feel bad if Yang used her money on her. Yang ignored her, of course, and slapped the money on the counter regardless.

“Nope. My treat.”

“Well, thanks.”

A identical drink was slid to Blake, and she took it with a grateful nod. She brought the cup up to her nose hesitantly and gave a sniff. It did smell strongly of strawberries, as the name claimed. She gave it a tentative sip through the straw. 

“It tastes really good, actually,” the strawberry punch blended nicely with the orange juice and grenadine syrup.

“I know right?” Yang finished her drink with a smack of her lips and set the glass back on the table. Hopping off the bar stool she turned to face her friend.

“Wanna dance?”

Blake stared dumbly at the hand she had extended to her. It dawned on her then, that Yang expected her to dance with her. She felt ridiculous for not expecting that. Dancing. You know, the thing that people generally do when in a club setting. She had kind of planned to just stick to her usual wallflower routine, and honestly hadn’t thought that far.

She didn’t really know how to dance. It was one thing to goof off with your friends at a school dance like in their first year, but this was another thing entirely. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Yang and everybody else. She glanced at the mass of people, and then back to Yang again.

“Um,” she began, “I’m gonna finish my drink first.”

Yang paused, looking concerned. “You sure? If you’re uncomfortable just tell me, okay?”

“I’m fine. Seriously. Go, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“If anyone gives you guys any trouble I’ll personally kick their ass myself.” Junior suddenly piped up again, polishing a glass. While both girls could handle themselves in a fight, they appreciated the sentiment none the less.

“Aww thanks Junior, you big lug!” Yang leaned over and punched him playfully on the shoulder, seemingly unaware of the wince of pain he let out afterwards.

“Okay. As long as you’re sure. See you out there.” Yang said, and after a hesitant pause she headed towards the dance floor. Once she had disappeared into the crowd Blake slumped in her seat with a sigh. Junior threw the rag he was using up onto his shoulder and leaned against the bar.

“What’s the problem?” 

She hesitated at first- but Junior seemed like a nice enough guy she could confide in.

“I don’t really know how to dance.”   
  
Junior shrugged like it was nothing. “So? A majority of the people here don’t know how to dance,” he gestured at a guy who was drunkenly trying to do  _ The Sprinkler _ to prove his point. Point taken. She sighed woefully and mixed around the ice in her drink with her straw.

“Besides, I don’t even know if she likes me back.”

“Want me to give you some advice?” He asked. She shrugged, rather pitifully, in response.

“Sure.”

“Just go for it.” Blake scoffed.

“That's easy for you to say.” He chuckled lightly.

“Take it from me: I speak from experience when I say it’s best to just go for it. Life’s too short for “what ifs” and such,” he said, smile fond. She briefly wondered who he was thinking about. A person down the bar called for him and he excused himself, leaving her to her thoughts. She mulled over his words in her head, staring down at the glass in front of her. 

He did have a point. But was it really worth risking their friendship? She turned around in her seat once more and glanced at the crowd. Yang was absolutely owning the dance floor as she twirled and jumped around. She looked gorgeous under the pulsing lights. Suddenly, she caught her eye, and with a grin made a  _ come hither _ gesture with her finger. Blake could practically feel her face flushing, heart doing fluttery things in her rib cage. She turned back to look at Junior then, and he sent her an encouraging smile.

Right. She could do this.

She picked up her drink once more and downed the rest of it. With that she hoped off the stool and strode over to her lioness.

“Hey,” she had to all but yell over the pulsating beat of the bass just to communicate with her.

Yang grinned at her, her eyes shining from the multi-colored lights. She ducked her head closer to Blake to make things easier. “Hey.”

“So, um, I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Blake said, gazing around at the crowd jumping around them. Yang placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“That’s okay- you don’t have to! Just follow my lead,” she said, and slid her hand down to Blake’s hip. It felt awkward first, but they made it work. Yang twisted and rolled her hips along to the music, and Blake found herself mimicking the moves. And it was really fun- being in the middle of a crowd, almost moving as one unit. Feeling a bit brave she moved in closer to the blonde. She didn’t seem to mind.

_ Let's live tonight like fireflies _ __  
_ And one by one light up the sky _ __  
_ We disappear and pass the crown _ _  
_ __ You're beautiful, you're beautiful

_ We're beautiful now _

Blake’s heart thumped hard in her chest, almost in tandem to the bass. It was exhilarating. They couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. Everyone else melted away until it was just the two of them, moving together in that one moment. Yang grinned at her, so open and unabashed, and she could feel herself doing the same.

Blake didn’t even realize she was leaning in until she was almost nose to nose with her, and she started to back off, her fear getting the best of her. She didn’t expect Yang to follow her back- and then her soft lips were pressed against hers and nothing else mattered. She coiled her arms around Yang, threading her fingers in her hair, and Yang wrapped her arms around her back.

Everyone else continued their movements around them but they were oblivious, too wrapped up in each other to care. And yeah, Blake had definitely changed her mind about the whole ordeal.

It seemed dance clubs weren’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it guys, I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here!](http://www.ironwoodisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
